battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blade Runner
Blade Runner was a middleweight robot built by Ilya Polyakov which competed in the final five seasons of BattleBots. It was a brown, box-shaped robot armed with a 30-pound thwacking arm, which could also be used as a wedge. Blade Runner was one of the first robots to feature the "Melty Brain" technology which allowed it directional movement while spinning. This gave it an Honorable Mention in the Combat Robot Hall of Fame, despite the technology never working properly. Blade Runner was not the most successful robot in the competition, but it did score some victories and appeared on every season of the TV show. For Seasons 4.0 and 5.0, the robot was redesigned to have a sleeker look, but it didn't help in combat against the destructive spinners like Heavy Metal Noise and Hazard. Ilya Polyakov originally built Carnivore for the Long Beach 1999 competition. Robot History Season 1.0 Blade Runner's first ever match was against Bad Attitude. At the beginning, both robots were moving slowly out of their squares and Bad Attitude got underneath the front of Blade Runner. Bad Attitude then charged straight at Blade Runner and then backed away as Blade Runner started spinning. As Blade Runner was spinning, Bad Attitude went straight at Blade Runner and Blade Runner stopped spinning its spiked arm. Suddenly, Bad Attitude was hit by Blade Runner's spiked arm from the left side and Bad Attitude was only going in circles because the wheel guards jammed half of its drive train. Blade Runner hit Bad Attitude multiple times and Bad Attitude eventually stopped moving. Bad Attitude was being counted out and Blade Runner won by KO. This win put Blade Runner in the quarterfinals, where it faced Spin Orbiting Force. In the beginning of the match, both robots were moving around the BattleBox and Blade Runner started spinning around the arena hazards. Spin Orbiting Force was chasing Blade Runner around the BattleBox and Blade Runner got itself caught on the killsaws. Blade Runner immediately got underneath the front of Spin Orbiting Force and started pushing it around the BattleBox. Blade Runner got too close to Spin Orbiting Force and almost got caught by Spin Orbiting Force's spinning disc. Blade Runner started spinning again and Spin Orbiting Force was pushing Blade Runner around the BattleBox. After Blade Runner got underneath Spin Orbiting Force and started pushing it around the BattleBox again, Blade Runner got caught on Spin Orbiting Force's frame and then backed into the killsaws. Spin Orbiting Force got its spinning disc into the right axle of Blade Runner's wheel and Blade Runner escaped. Both robots collided into each other and the time ran out shortly after. Spin Orbiting Force won on a close 5-4 judge's decision and Blade Runner was eliminated from the tournament. Blade Runner wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Blade Runner was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to Hazard. Season 2.0 Blade Runner's first match was against Trig Terror. In the beginning, Blade Runner started spinning as Trig Terror approached. Blade Runner hit Trig Terror from the side and sent it flying twice. This impact bent Trig Terror's spike. Blade Runner hit Trig Terror again and knocked the spike off of Trig Terror's front. Blade Runner got underneath Trig Terror and pushed it against the arena wall. Blade Runner backed away and then pushed the now immobile Trig Terror under the pulverizer as Trig Terror was being counted out. Blade Runner won by KO at 2:16 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Scrap Daddy MW110. As Scrap Daddy MW110 started spinning its disc, Blade Runner approached quickly and swung its spiked arm into Scrap Daddy MW110's spinning disc, disabling it. Blade Runner quickly slammed into Scrap Daddy MW110 and pushed it hard into the arena wall, but lining up again, Blade Runner got itself stuck under the spikestrip, so the match was halted. As the match started again, Scrap Daddy MW110 was leaking oil and it was barely moving. Blade Runner then hit Scrap Daddy MW110 again. Scrap Daddy MW110 was pushed under the pulverizer by Blade Runner, but then escaped. Both robots meet in the middle of the BattleBox, where Blade Runner pushed Scrap Daddy into the killsaws. The time ran out and Blade Runner won on a unanimous 45-0 judge's decision. This win put Blade Runner to the middleweight quarterfinals again, where it faced The Master. Both robots went straight at each other and Blade Runner started spinning. Blade Runner slammed into The Master multiple times against the wall. Blade Runner then managed to hit one of The Master's wheels. Blade Runner reversed into the killsaws twice and later slammed The Master against the arena wall. Blade Runner started slowing down, apparently running out of battery power, and The Master continued attacking Blade Runner with its hammer. Blade Runner came close to the killsaws and got hit by The Master's hammer before the time ran out. The Master won on a 28-17 judge's decision and Blade Runner was eliminated from the tournament again. Blade Runner wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, Blade Runner was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it faced Instigator. Blade Runner dominated the fight, damaging Instigator's wheels and driving Instigator into the killsaws, dealing major damage to one of the tires. Eventually Instigator stopped working and was counted out. Blade Runner won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Little Drummer Boy. Both robots were really aggressive at the start of the match. Blade Runner put some small holes on the right side armor of Little Drummer Boy and a big one on the left side where it got stuck and both robots were separated as the match was halted. After the match was started again, Little Drummer Boy came back and started hitting the front of Blade Runner several times. As Blade Runner got pushed toward the killsaws, Blade Runner stopped moving as the signal wires were damaged by the killsaws and Little Drummer Boy got underneath it with its drum. Blade Runner was counted out and Little Drummer Boy won by KO at 2:40. This meant that Blade Runner was eliminated from the tournament. Blade Runner wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It hit Deadblow with its arm, then got attacked by Little Drummer Boy. Then it got forced into the screws by Hazard. It landed a small blow to Bad Attitude, then Double Agent drove into Blade Runner who forced it into Deadblow. It then ganged up on Deadblow with SABotage. Then it tackled SABotage for a brief moment, then thwacked Double Agent. It was bumped into by Complete Control who was torturing Village Idiot. It was one of the many robots still mobile after the rumble ended, but lost to T-Minus. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, Blade Runner was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it faced Heavy Metal Noise. Heavy Metal Noise hit Blade Runner's rear and Blade Runner stopped moving. Heavy Metal Noise continued to hit Blade Runner as Blade Runner was being counted out. Heavy Metal Noise won by KO at 1:49 and Blade Runner was eliminated from the tournament again. Blade Runner wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Despite doing some damage on Eraser at one point, Blade Runner lost overall to Malvolio and T-Wrex. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Blade Runner was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it faced Summoner. In the beginning of the match, both robots moved to the middle of the BattleBox and Summoner got underneath Blade Runner. Both robots were moving around the BattleBox and Blade Runner got its thwacking arm under the right side of Summoner for a brief moment. Blade Runner started spinning its arm and Summoner went straight at Blade Runner. Summoner drove itself on the killsaws and it prepared to push Blade Runner again, but Blade Runner started spinning again and Summoner backed away. Summoner got underneath Blade Runner again and Blade Runner started hitting the front of Summoner. Summoner got caught on the killsaws again and Blade Runner hit Summoner from the right side. Summoner started pushing Blade Runner around the BattleBox and got itself caught on the killsaws once again. After this, Summoner got under Blade Runner and pushed it onto the killsaws. Summoner pushed Blade Runner under the pulverizer and immediately pushed it onto the killsaws again. Both robots were pushing each other in the middle of the BattleBox before the time ran out. Blade Runner won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Hazard. Before the fight, Ilya Polyakov added a special extension that in theory would stop Hazard's blade. In the fight, Both robots came out with nerves of each other. Hazard decided to back into Blade Runner, but Blade Runner took this opportunity to get under Hazard's wedge skirts. Hazard brought its front to Blade Runner and tore into the right wheel, leaving the hubcap damaged and the wheel out of action. This left Blade Runner driving in circles until Hazard ripped off the only mobile wheel left. Now motionless, it wasn't long before Hazard's weapon was at full power and Hazard took off any remaining mobility Blade Runner had left, leaving Blade Runner to be counted out. Hazard won by KO and Blade Runner was eliminated from the tournament once again. Blade Runner couldn't compete in the middleweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 5 Blade Runner stats 1.0.jpg|Blade Runner's Season 1.0 stats according to the TV show. Bladerunner2.0Stats.jpg|Blade Runner's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. Bladerunner3.0Stats.jpg|Blade Runner's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. BladeRunner5.0Layout.jpg|Layout of all composite parts of the 5.0 version of Blade Runner. BladeRunnerRear5.0.jpg|Blade Runner with the maintenance cover off during Season 5.0. Mark Beiro Introductions "Weighing in at 114 pounds, he'll pummel you, he'll pound you, his force will astound you. Here is BLADE RUNNER!" "He's a sci-fi guy that makes the metal fur fly. He's a stalker, he's a stunner, they call him BLADE RUNNER!" "If you look in his fridge, you'll find jar after jar of severed robot parts courtesy of BLADE RUNNER!" "3 minutes with him is like a barefoot marathon on a razor's edge. Here's BLADE RUNNER!" "He'll give you the kiss of death and flip you the tungsten. It's BLADE RUNNER!" "Partying is such sweet sorrow. Tearing apart opponents is just plain sweet. Here is BLADE RUNNER!" Trivia * Blade Runner's original name was going to be "Pinky". * Aside from rumbles, Blade Runner only lost to robots that had spinning weapons at some point in their careers. Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Honorable Mentions in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Thwackbots Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots That Competed In All Five Seasons Category:Robots from New York